BF star catalogue
BF star catalogue (or fully Bayer-Flamsteed star catalogue) is a used to designate and s with just numbers instead of Greek letters, Roman letters or Arabic numbers followed by or caelregio genitives or abbreviations. This catalogue contains 4610 stars. Actually, there are two non-stellar objects: the , designated BF 33, and a , designated BF 1154. The numbers in this catalog are sorted by constellations in alphabetical order and by Flamsteed numbers in each constellation. If BF stars have Bayer designations but no Flamsteed designations, then the numbers are sorted by Bayer designations instead. Notable examples *BF 21: (α And, 21 And, 390 Tes) *BF 43: (β And, 43 And, β Tes, 52 Tes) *BF 50: (Azab, 50 And, 68 Tes) *BF 57: (γ And, 57 And, ζ Tes, 95 Tes) *BF 278: (α Aql, 53 Aql, α Tar, 340 Tar) *BF 415: (α Aur, 13 Aur, β Arn, 211 Arn) *BF 485: (α Boö, 16 Boö, α Noc, 193 Noc) *BF 722: (α CMa, 9 CMa, α Arn, 415 Arn) *BF 754: (α CMi, 10 CMi, δ Arn, 511 Arn) *BF 814: (α Car, 2 Car, α Mal, 4 Mal) *BF 950: (Foramen, 136 Car, 361 Mal) *BF 1190: (Hadar, 153 Cen, β Sim, 238 Sim) *BF 1212–13: (Rigil Kentaurus, 175 Cen, α Sim, 278 Sim) *BF 1262: (Arrai, 35 Cep, χ Tes, 385 Tes) *BF 1315: (Manthur, 53 Cet, ξ Cht, 134 Cht) *BF 1331: (ο Cet, 68 Cet, ι Cht, 159 Cht) *BF 1587: (δ Cru, 10 Cru, b Sim, 98 Sim) *BF 1594–95: (α Cru, 17 Cru, ε Sim, 116 Sim) *BF 1599–1600: (γ Cru, 21 Cru, η Sim, 125 Sim) *BF 1605: (β Cru, 26 Cru, δ Sim, 141 Sim) *BF 1619–20: (β Cyg, 6 Cyg, φ Avi, 265 Avi) *BF 1665: (α Cyg, 50 Cyg, β Avi, 323 Avi) *BF 1676–77: (337 Avi) *BF 1752: (α Dra, 11 Dra, k Avi, 160 Avi) *BF 1753: (ι Dra, 12 Dra, d Avi, 173 Avi) *BF 1775: (γ Dra, 33 Dra, θ Avi, 211 Avi) *BF 1848: (Sadira, 18 Eri, b Cht, 213 Cht) *BF 1902: (α Eri, 70 Eri, α Cht, 124 Cht) *BF 1912–13: (θ Eri, 80 Eri, κ Cht, 190 Cht) *BF 2031: (α Gem, 66 Gem, ι Arn, 505 Arn) *BF 2043: (β Gem, 78 Gem, η Arn, 519 Arn) *BF 2160–61: (α Her, 64 Her, i Tar, 104 Tar) *BF 2263: (α Hya, 30 Hya, β Fel, 158 Fel) *BF 2424: (α LMa, 32 LMa, α Fel, 232 Fel) *BF 2432–33: (γ LMa, 41 LMa, γ Fel, 251 Fel) *BF 2488: (β LMa, 94 LMa, δ Fel, 394 Fel) *BF 2734: (α Lyr, 3 Lyr, α Avi, 224 Avi) *BF 2806: (Ceraste, 11 Mon, 383 Arn) *BF 2900: (σ Oct, 19 Oct, 290 Sol) *BF 2997: (π Ori, 1 Ori, m Arn, 163 Arn) *BF 3015: (β Ori, 19 Ori, γ Arn, 206 Arn) *BF 3020: (γ Ori, 24 Ori, κ Arn, 236 Arn) *BF 3039–42: Orionis}} (41 Ori, 262 Arn) *BF 3044–46: Orionis}} (43 Ori, 263 Arn) *BF 3053: (ζ Ori, 50 Ori, ν Arn, 278 Arn) *BF 3056: (κ Ori, 53 Ori, τ Arn, 291 Arn) *BF 3061: (α Ori, 58 Ori, ε Arn, 308 Arn) *BF 3182: (336 Tes) *BF 3252: (β Per, 26 Per, δ Tes, 148 Tes) *BF 3259: (α Per, 33 Per, α Tes, 158 Tes) *BF 3308: (α Pho, 24 Pho, β Cht, 397 Cht) *BF 3378: (8 Pic, ξ Sel, 106 Sel) *BF 3610: (ζ Pup, 90 Pup, ζ Mal, 122 Mal) *BF 3780–81: (β Sco, 8 Sco, υ Sim, 397 Sim) *BF 3795: (α Sco, 21 Sco, γ Sim, 431 Sim) *BF 4034: (η Tau, 25 Tau, d Arn, 91 Arn) *BF 4096: (α Tau, 87 Tau, ζ Arn, 154 Arn) *BF 4122: (β Tau, 112 Tau, λ Arn, 238 Arn) *BF 4320: (ε UMa, 77 UMa, γ Avi, 147 Avi) *BF 4322–23: (ζ UMa, 79 UMa, κ Avi, 151 Avi) *BF 4324: (g UMa, 80 UMa, 152 Avi) *BF 4337: (α UMi, 1 UMi, ζ Avi, 1 Avi) *BF 4368: (γ Vel, 2.2 Vel, γ Mal, 134.2 Mal) *BF 4511: (α Vir, 67 Vir, β Noc, 142 Noc) List by constellation genitives * : 1–68 (68) * : 69–89 (21) * : 90–116 (27) * : 117–228 (112) * : 229–297 (69) * : 298–333 (36) * : 334–400 (67) * : 401–468 (68) * : 469–527 (59) * : 529–541 (13) * : 541–598 (58) * : 599–687 (89) * : 688–713 (26) * : 714–744 (31) * : 745–759 (15) * : 760–812 (53) * : 813–975 (163) * : 976–1036 (61) * : 1037–1224 (188) * : 1225–1262 (38) * : 1263–1360 (98) * : 1361–1387 (27) * : 1388–1407 (20) * : 1408–1446 (39) * : 1447–1491 (45) * : 1492–1520 (29) * : 1521–1543 (23) * : 1544–1552 (9) * : 1553–1577 (25) * : 1578–1612 (35) * : 1613–1698 (86) * : 1699–1717 (19) * : 1718–1741 (24) * : 1742–1820 (79) * : 1821–1830 (10) * : 1831–1921 (91) * : 1922–1965 (44) * : 1966–2051 (86) * : 2052–2092 (41) * : 2093–2215 (123) * : 2216–2232 (17) * : 2233–2323 (91) * : 2324–2349 (26) * : 2350–2374 (25) * : 2375–2391 (17) * : 2392–2489 (98) * : 2490–2536 (47) * : 2537–2558 (22) * : 2559–2609 (51) * : 2610–2686 (77) * : 2687–2731 (45) * : 2732–2753 (22) * : 2754–2774 (21) * : 2775–2794 (20) * : 2795–2825 (31) * : 2826–2851 (26) * : 2852–2879 (28) * : 2880–2917 (38) * : 2918–2996 (79) * : 2997–3081 (85) * : 3082–3131 (50) * : 3132–3220 (89) * : 3221–3285 (65) * : 3286–3321 (36) * : 3322–3369 (48) * : 3370–3394 (25) * : 3395–3511 (117) * : 3512–3627 (116) * : 3628–3646 (19) * : 3647–3661 (15) * : 3662–3679 (18) * : 3680–3772 (93) * : 3773–3854 (82) * : 3855–3890 (36) * : 3891–3904 (14) * : 3905–3968 (64) * : 3969–4009 (41) * : 4010–4151 (142) * : 4152–4176 (25) * : 4177–4192 (16) * : 4193–4208 (16) * : 4209–4241 (33) * : 4242–4330 (89) * : 4331–4360 (30) * : 4361–4441 (81) * : 4442–4554 (113) * : 4555–4575 (21) * : 4576–4610 (35) See also *PH star catalogue – a related numerical star catalogue for stars with known planets Category:Articles Category:Astronomical catalogue